roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbulence
'''Turbulence '''is a wedge-shaped robot with a yellow (later changed to gold) flipper. From 2005-2007, it was low with a wide flipper powered by low pressure CO2. The ram attached at a pivot to the flipper arm. In 2007 it was rebuilt, wider and with a narrower, high pressure flipper. This version used a non-attached ram. 2006 was the most sucessful year for Turbulence as this was the year it won the UK Championships . In 2008, the team split up, Ed Wallace renamed Turbulence Mk2 as Apocalypse which was rebuilt for 2009. Although the orginal chassis was destroyed in 2008, the flipper arm remained and in 2012 the orginal design was rebuilt. It continues fighting to this day. 2006 UK Championships Turbulence signed up for its first ever UK Championship in 2006 which was incidently the first major UK roboteering event since Robot Wars. In it's pod, Turbulence drew Dutch robot Spike, Iron-Awe 3 and the top seed and reigning champion Kronic. In its first fight with Spike, it took no damage from Spike's axe and easily threw it out the arena. Next it fought Iron-Awe 3 who got wedged on the arena floor meaning it was an open target for Turbulence to flip it out. Turbulence's next fight caused a shock- it flipped the current champion Kronic out the arena in the shortest fight of a UK championship match (beating the record previously held by Gravity). All those wins gave Turbulence entry into the finals. In the next round Turbulence met Tough As Nails who managed to grab hold of their flipper, but Turbulence broke free and threw it out the arena again. In the quarter-finals, it met Ripper who attacked too early allowing Turbulence to get under and flip Roaming Robots's resident robot all over the arena before also putting it over the fence. Next in the semi-finals it fought Big Nipper who was also thrown around the arena. Next in the grand-final it met Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2, Turbulence flipped it around the arena and stacked it against the wall where it got stuck. Turbulence then attempted to get Storm 2 out the arena but it just assisted it back on its wheels again. Turbulence then tried to get Storm 2 out again but stacked it there and the fight was ended meaning that Turbulence had won the 2006 UK Championships. 2006 Winter Tour Turbulence came back for the Winter Tour in the same year, its first qualifier match at Doncaster was very one-sided against Mighty Mouse as Turbulence just threw the small robot all over the arena before eventually throwing it out of it. In its next qualifier match at Portsmouth it fought the 2nd seed Terrorhurtz who hammered Turbulence with its axe a lot. Turbulence fought back giving the 2004 UK Champion a series of flips but it was then all over when Turbulence was immobilised by one of the axe blows and then ended up in the pit. After beating Mighty Mouse at Doncaster, Turbulence had still gained points to access entry into the finals at Folkestone where it fought Terrorhurtz in the first round again. This time after it had recieved axe blows from Terrorhurtz, Turbulence pushed it to the arena wall and flipped it over the fence. In the quarter-final it met Iron-Awe 3 who it beat in the 2006 UK Championships at Wicksteed Park, Turbulence got one flip on it but it self-righted and fought back by throwing Turbulence out the arena. Turbulence then had Ripper and Storm 2 in the loser's melee who both were also opponnents that had been beaten by Turbulence in the UK Championships. This time, Ripper flipped Turbulence and when it tried to self-right had its flipper caught on the pit which lead to it being pitted elliminating it from the Winter Tour. 2007 UK Championships As the top seed and reigning champion, Turbulence came back for the 2007 UK Championships as a new model. It won both its fights in its pod flipping Ka-Pow! out the arena and Tough As Nails into the pit giving it the points to go on through to the finals. In round 1, it flipped Tiberius 4 out of the arena rapidly, but in the quarter-finals, it got flipped around by Iron-Awe 5 and Turbulence died meaning it had lost its title. Honours *2006 UK Champions *Winter Tour 2006 Quarter-Finalist *UK Championships Quarter-Finalist 2007 & 2008 Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:UK Champions Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist